


Anything You Need

by eeveelutiontrainer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Scarlet, Asexual Scarlet, Cuddles, M/M, Multi, more like alloromantic asexual but who's counting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveelutiontrainer/pseuds/eeveelutiontrainer
Summary: It's not always easy for Scarlet to accept themself, but boyfriends who don't have any expectations of them make it that much easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone c:

“Saaaage?”

Sage huffed out a soft sigh from where he lay sprawled across his bed, looking up from his book. He peered over the rims of his glasses (his prescription was weak enough that he only ever needed them for reading fine print) to see Neptune standing by his bedside, hunched over slightly, long fingers fidgeting with his goggles.

“Yes, Neptune?” Sage said with a pointed look. “If this is about washing the dishes for you again–”

“Scarlet’s moping,” Neptune blurted. Sage blinked, once, before dog-earing the page he was on, closing the book, and placing it (perhaps a little too firmly) on his bedside table. He sat up, took off his glasses, folded them, and rested them just so atop his book.

“Moping?” he repeated.

“Yeah. Sun’s trying to find out what’s up, but Scar’s not being very responsive,” Neptune said. “They’re just sort of… lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Like a burrito.” He smiled fondly before the corners of his lips pulled back down into a frown. “Can you help?”

“Of course,” Sage said, standing abruptly. “Come on.” Neptune followed obediently as Sage strode into the dorm’s common area where, true to Neptune’s word, Sun was trying in vain to get a red, blanket-covered lump to talk.

Scarlet was curled up on the sofa’s armrest, and Sun was all but lying on top of them, pulling weakly at the fluffy red blanket that covered half their face, along with the rest of them. Sage exchanged a look with Sun, who shrugged before making room for Sage to sit. Sage sat, and Sun leaned heavily into his side, side-eyeing Scarlet helplessly. Neptune wandered to the back of the couch and leaned on the backrest with his forearms, his shoulders hunched as he lowered his head to observe Scarlet.

“Scarlet,” Sage said gently, coaxing the blanket away from their face. “What’s wrong?”

“‘M fine,” Scarlet mumbled, but made no attempts to pull the blanket back up. “Really. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Of course we do!” Sun protested. “We care about you, Scar, you know that.”

Scarlet turned their face and mumbled something incoherent into the sofa’s armrest.

“What?” Neptune said, prodding Scarlet’s side gently.

Scarlet’s gaze flicked across Sage, then Sun, and finally Neptune. Their breath hitched, as if they were about to say something, then thought better of it.

“Scarlet,” Sage said gently, running a hand through their hair, “Please. Talk to us.”

“How much?” Scarlet whispered, just loudly enough to be heard.

“How much… what?” Sun asked, nose scrunched in confusion.

“How much do you care?” Scarlet said, voice raw, as if they’d been holding back tears. Sage felt as if he’d been run through with his own broadsword. He opened his mouth to speak, but Scarlet spoke over him. “I’m not – you know how I am, I’m not like you. I don’t – I can’t show you I care like a normal person should be able to. I don’t want –” their voice cracked, tears forming in the corners of their eyes. “I can’t be with any of you, not… not…”

“Not what?” Neptune managed, sounding a bit strangled. “Scarl–”

“Sexually,” Scarlet bit out. “And – and the way I feel about you, all of you, it’s not right, it’s not normal. It’s fucking broken. I can only give you half of what a relationship should be, so why would any of you even bother with me?”

At a loss for words, Sage simply reached up and cupped Scarlet’s face with his hands, wiping away the tears that were spilling down their cheeks with his thumbs.

“Scarlet, we don’t care,” Sun said fiercely as he clambered over Sage’s lap so Scarlet could clearly see his face. “We love you, okay?”

“We don’t expect anything from you,” Neptune added, running his fingers through Scarlet’s hair. “We never will. Don’t feel pressured to give us something you’re not prepared to give.”

“Your feelings aren’t half of anything,” Sage said. “We think you’re perfect just the way you are, and we couldn’t be happier that you’ve chosen to love us the way you do.”

“And if anyone says otherwise?” Neptune said, an edge to his voice.

“We’ll beat them to a pulp, okay?” Sun finished, tapping Scarlet on the nose. The ghost of a smile crossed Scarlet’s features.

Sage leaned in and paused, scanning Scarlet’s expression for permission. When they nodded, Sage pressed his lips to theirs, cradling their head in his hands. Sun squirmed between them and pressed kisses along Scarlet’s cheeks, following tear tracks. Neptune stroked their hair and scratched gently along their scalp, adding his share of kisses along Scarlet’s hairline.

Beneath Sage’s lips, Scarlet’s curled into a smile. Sage pulled away despite Scarlet’s protests, which died as he gathered them into his arms.

“No fair!” Sun complained. “You can’t just steal all their cuddles for yourself!”

Sage smiled. “Well, maybe you should find enough space for all of us instead of complaining.”

Neptune tugged at Sun’s shirt, and the two dashed ahead of Sage and Scarlet into the bedroom. The sound of furniture scraping against hardwood mingled with strings of curses as Sage slowly got up, Scarlet still in his arms, and followed Sun and Neptune into the bedroom.

They’d managed to shove two beds together, which would mean a tight fit but enough space for the four of them. Sage gently laid Scarlet, blanket and all, into the middle, and Sun and Neptune wasted no time spooning them from either side.

“Sucks to suck, Sage!” Sun grinned. Sage rolled his eyes, sliding into bed behind Sun, and reaching his arm around him to rest just above Scarlet’s stomach.

“Thanks, guys,” Scarlet murmured. “I needed that.”

“Of course,” Sage said. “We’re always here for you. For anything you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was my own beta reader for this so please forgive any typos haha


End file.
